


Just Do It

by Su_Whisterfield



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Su_Whisterfield/pseuds/Su_Whisterfield
Summary: Because you’re worth it.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Just Do It

Charles looks at the invoice in his hand.  
Three sweat bands $200  
Custom vest $250  
Custom leggings $300  
And small stuff, chalk, wrappings, favourite protein powder.  
It’s over $1000.

He looks down through the reinforced glass of the control booth.  
Kurt moves smoothly through his routine, making it look trivial, effortless, easy.  
Below, Peter and Scott have stopped sparring to watch.

Beside him, Moira crosses her arms, shakes her head.  
“I’d give a million pounds, to see the laddie walk out and do that at the Olympics.”  
Charles nods. “I know, me too.” He signs the invoice.  
Worth every cent.

**Author's Note:**

> A genuine, honest to goddess Drabble of 100 words.  
> And what’s a thousand bucks compared to fuelling a Blackbird or running Hank’s lab?


End file.
